This application relates to medical x-ray positioners and in particular to a positioner using independently articulated arms to support the x-ray source and x-ray detector.
Conventional x-ray positioners provide mechanical supports to hold an x-ray source and x-ray detector in opposition about a patient for a limited number of specific procedures. For procedures in which the patient is standing, the x-ray source may be attached to a pillar allowing adjustment in its height as directed toward an x-ray detector attached to an opposing wall or a second similar pillar. For procedures in which the patient is supine, the x-ray source and detector may, be attached to opposite sides of a patient table. Alternatively the x-ray source and the detector may be attached to opposite ends of a C-arm which is supported by a sliding collar allowing the angle of the x-rays through the patient to be varied.
Multi-axis robotic arms, positioned above and below the patient table, have been proposed to provide support for the x-ray source and x-ray detector such as may reduce interference between the support structure and other equipment and personnel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,024 to Negrelli citing U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,855 to Kresse.
Such systems require complex multi-axis movement for simple adjustments of the x-ray tube and detector in angulation or translation, and appear to have limited utility for certain common x-ray procedures such as those requiring the patient to stand. Further such systems make it difficult or impossible to swap the location of the x-ray source from beneath the patient to above the patient, when the patient is supine, and an improved image might thereby be obtained.
Currently, an operator stationed at conventional systems in the path of x-ray scatter is required to wear a lead vest that protects the operator during use. Because such vests are bulky and heavy, an operator is likely to experience fatigue over time.
The present invention provides an x-ray imaging system having an integrated shield assembly to protect both the operator and system components from x-ray scatter. Generally the invention provides an x-ray imaging system having an x-ray source producing an x-ray beam directed along a source axis, and an x-ray detector assembly including a frame supporting a detector for detecting x-rays received along a detector axis aligned with the source axis, and a user interface mounted to the frame. A first and second articulated arm are provided, each having at least two independent axes of motion. The first articulated arm holds the x-ray source at its first end, and the second articulated arm holds the x-ray detector at its first end. At least one x-ray blocking shield is mounted to the detector assembly so as to be articulated between a retracted and extended configuration.